


Let's Label It

by fairgirl



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: Rio visits Beth one night at Boland Motors.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Let's Label It

Sleeping was not one of Beth’s usual activities. In fact, it had become an exceptional event during those last two years. She had tried so much…but every time her eyes closed, her mind was swirling with dark thoughts. Being a mother was stressful but dealing with some illegal business induced insomnia. Then, there was Boland Motors now…which explained why she was still taking care of the accounting instead of baking muffins or cupcakes like she used to at two in the morning.

She looked through squinted eyes at all the numbers in front of her and wondered how Dean had not managed to ruin them earlier. He was not really known to be a hard worker and there was also the fact that his long nights at the office had turned into fucking sessions with his younger assistant. 

She let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her sore eyes. Her slight had become slightly blurred and all the numbers were blending all together. It was useless to keep working this way.

“Still there, Mama?”

Beth startled on her chair and let out an undignified squeak. Rio was standing at the entrance of her office, hands digging his dark jeans pockets, his usual smirk in place. How she had not heard him come in, she did not know. He was always so sneaky.

“What are you doing here?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Saw some light on. Figured I’d better check on my investment.”

Beth prevented herself from rolling her eyes and answered as calmly as she could. 

“Everything is perfect as you can see.” _Leave now, please._

“Right, right…” Rio did not leave. He even stepped into her office, pretending to pay attention to the papers on her desk until he was near her.

Feeling suddenly small, Beth rose from her chair. They stared at each other for a while…maybe seconds, minutes, hours, Beth could not tell. It was always the same battle between the two of them as soon as their eyes met. 

Rio took another step towards her and tentatively tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Her breath stopped.

“Rio…what are you doing here?”

He ignored his question. His hand went down her neck, shoulder, arm until it landed on her waist. 

“Remember what I said about you on top of that desk?”

Of course, she did. You look good behind that desk. But you’d look so much better on top of it. She remembered his tone, his face, his clothes but she could not possibly admit it to him. At least, not that easily. 

“Vaguely”. 

Rio chuckled, perfectly aware that she was lying. He knew how to read her like a book. “Wanna see how it looks like?”

The hand on her waist moved on the small of her back and he softly pulled her against his hard body. “Yes or no?”

Beth could feel all of him against her curves, from his taut muscles to his hard on against her pelvis. It was really difficult to process any thought in that case.

“Elizabeth, yes or no?” He asked again, this time in a whisper.

She nodded without even realizing it and tilted her head upwards so that their lips could touch but before they did, Rio put a finger on her lips.

“Nah…you have to say it, Mama.” 

He was taunting her, wishing for her to submit. Beth knew she should not but her body was craving his touch so much. He was like a drug running through her veins, addictive and so dangerous. She could not resist.

“Yes.”

Everything happened so fast after that. Their lips crashed, he helped her getting rid of her pants and knickers, bent his knees, grabbed her thighs to lift her and let her lie down on the desk. Papers and folders scattered down the floor as she did.

He took off his hoodie and Beth licked her lips unconsciously when her eyes fell on the muscles of his arms.

As seducing as she could be, she unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her white lacy bra. Rio groaned before attacking her collarbone with nip, bites and kisses. Slowly, ever so slowly, his lips traveled down and he took a clothed nipple between his teeth, tugging at it. Bet gasped. One of her hands pushed against his head so that he would not stop his delicious torture. Rio did not seem to mind, only ceasing his ministrations to yank her bra down and attack the other nipple with no further barrier. Beth moaned this time, arching her back to push her flesh even closer as if her hand still on the back of his skull was not enough. He knew her body dangerously too well, one more power over her he could enjoy. Bet would not complain about this one. It was too pleasurable on her side as well. 

She felt her lower belly clench, sending some electricity down her body. Then it was the turn of her sex to clench…around nothing. Desperate, needy, her body started to undulate and slither against his, searching for some kind of friction.

Rio got the message. He straightened up, unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down. Beth rose her upper body, leaning on her elbows and watched with envy his engorged member, licking her lips against her own will once again. Rio’s eyes met hers and he took his dick in his own hands. Then, he slid it inside her in one smooth thrust. Beth fell back down on the desk the moment he entered her. He pulled back and came back in even more forcefully. Beth’s back arched once more. She whined loudly and enclosed his hips between her legs so that he would not escape this time – not that he wanted to.

Rio grabbed her hips and started a wild rhythm. It was not slow or romantic but passionate and raw. She loved it. Their eyes met again. It was Rio’s turn to lick his lips as he watched her ample breasts bouncing with every move.

“Tell me, Elizabeth…” He rasped. “What would you say or do if car man barged in right this instant and saw me hitting it?”

Beth’s walls tightened around him. Looks like the idea of Dean walking on them fucking wildly on her desk was turning her on. 

Rio chuckled huskily. “You would love that!” He gave a sharp thrust. “Guess I would love that too. Your husband watching me making you writhe and cum under me.”

Beth could feel him getting bigger inside of her as the words flew from his mouth one after the other. He was close but definitely determined to make her reach her peak before he did since his hand sneaked a way to her clit and began rubbing it in small circles.

“He would watch you cum like you never did before because he’s too much of an ass to make you cum properly. Only I can. Only. Me.”

Beth came like she never did before indeed. Her whole body spasmed, an animalistic cry left her mouth, tears even rolled down her cheeks. Above her, Rio groaned and finally and spilled himself inside of her. Then he fell on her. 

They remained like this a moment before Rio pulled out, cleaned himself with some of the papers on her desk and got dressed. Beth fixed her clothing under his smug smile. Once again, he got her where he wanted to.

“Don’t you think we can label it now?”

“What?” Beth asked, frowning.

He gestured between the two of them. “That…thing between you and I.”

“We’re partners.” Beth answered sharply. “End of the story.”

“We are way more than that and you know it.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Friends, then?”

He laughed. She realized how ridiculous and inappropriate that term was to qualify what was going on between the two of them. They were definitely not friends.

“ **Sweetheart, we’ve never been friends. Friends don’t do what we just did.”**

True. Beth sighed, too tired and annoyed to keep playing with him. She did not know he wanted to talk about this topic again all of sudden but it was clear he was not willing to let go before he got a satisfying answer. 

“What about…partners with benefits?”

Rio chuckled but nodded. “Now, that’s better.” He made his way towards the door. “Can’t wait to enjoy more of those benefits with you, partner.”

Beth did not even bother replying. He would not believe her, anyways.

He gave her one last glance. “By the way, I was right. You do look much better on top of that desk.”


End file.
